Safe and Sound
by iwillhatethisoneinfourdays
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson get kidnapped. Will they get away alive?
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock how many times do we have to go over this? The fact that the Earth, along with all the other planets, do go around the sun and it _is_ important!" My best and only friend, John Watson exclaimed. We had been on the topic before and it always bored me to the point of no return.

"How many times do I have to tell _you_, John? I just don't care enough to talk about it anymore."

"Fine, I guess I'll let it go until you nonchalantly bring it up again." John muttered fixing the white silk napkin in his lap.

John and I had taken a 'well-needed vacation' as he called it. Ever since Irene Adler had gone away he thought things were different. I didn't understand how, but I decided to do the best thing and not question John. Not questioning someone was something I didn't normally do with people, but John was different; sometimes it just didn't feel right to question him.

"You're going to eat, right?" He asked, jolting me out and away from my thoughts.

"Uhm yeah." I said grabbing my own silk napkin and setting it on my lap. I then grabbed my knife and fork and looked down at my plate which held grilled chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Sighing, I dug into the greasy food. I wasn't too fond of eating which always surprised people, especially John. At least, until I explained it to him. I never ate when I thought, which was most of the time. In the past he had bugged me about it mercilessly, but when he figured out that his begging was just annoying me at the most he let off. I knew John worried about me and I knew he couldn't help himself because I felt the same way. I worried about John more than anything else. I tried to stay by his side but not to the point where he read something into it.

I had always told myself that I could never be homosexual or even straight. I was married to my work and that had been that, however since I'd met John, I was starting to have second thoughts about my sexuality.

"You have something on your mind." John muttered, his mouth semi-full of food and eyebrows coming together in concern.

I couldn't lie- not to him, "Well yes, but it's just my petty problems. We're here to have fun and relax, right?"

"Of course, but you are my friend. I'm not letting up Sherlock, not this time. Now what's on your mind?" He asked setting his knife and fork down.

I felt my face start to redden. I had never had the _pleasure_ of feeling embarrassment before. "It's about my sexuality," I muttered, avoiding John's gaze.

"Oh..." John and I had gotten on the subject of our sexualities before, but only briefly and when I wasn't in a very talkative mood. But the many girlfriends he went through was a very clear sign that he was either straight or bisexual. Thinking that he could possibly go for someone like myself was a long shot, but we had been through a lot together so it could very well have been possible. Then again, I didn't even know if my feelings for John were real.

"Well what about it?" John asked breaking my thoughts for the third time at the dinner table.

"I think I've figured out what I am." I said, finally looking John in his eyes.

"And what are you then?" He asked, sitting back in his chair and raising an eyebrow at me.

"I may be homosexual. I mean, I'm not for certain, it just seems like the possibility is there. There's only one person I feel any attraction to though."

"Really? And who would that be?" He asked, leaning toward me, the worry lines on his forehead becoming much more pronounced. He was anxious to hear my answer.

With a slightly shaky voice I whispered, "You John." Getting the two words to form properly on my tongue was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done, but I had achieved it and I couldn't have felt better.

"Me?" John asked his voice coming out in a short breath. I wasn't sure if he was surprised or disgusted. His emotions were confusing me, which had also never happened before. Usually I was able to read John like a book, but not then.

"I'm sorry, I should've waited for a more appropriate moment or just not have opened my mouth. You know how I have a bad habit of doing that, yes? Okay, I'm going to shut up now." And with that, I picked up my fork and stuffed a piece of grilled chicken in my mouth, looking down. I didn't want to look at John or even be around him at that moment, but at the same time I couldn't leave him.

There was a sudden warmth on my hand that made me gulp the food in my mouth and look. John's hand was rested atop mine. His soft touch almost made me shiver, but I managed to contain myself and just stare at our touching hands.

"There is no need to apologize, Sherlock. No need at all. I feel the same way for you." He whispered his hand tightening around mine.

I couldn't help but smile. It felt strange to actually be with someone, but I enjoyed the feeling.

"Well I think I'm done with dinner." I said, retrieving my napkin with my left hand while my right twisted around so I could grasp John's hand. I saw him out of the corner of my eye- he had a very handsome smile on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling. I could read that emotion just fine- He was overjoyed. I felt the same way.

"Me as well." He said and stood up, releasing my hand slowly. We smiled at each other briefly and grabbed our coats. I slipped my long grey trench coat over my shoulders and wrapped my scarf around my throat.

As John and I were walking out of the small restaurant and onto the deck of the _Heaven's Gates_ ship, we grasped hands again, both of us wearing similar smiles of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

That night had been a blur. John and I had arrived back to my room. He left soon after to gather some things for the night from his room while I changed into my pajamas and blue silk robe.

When he came back the two of us sat on my bed together and talked- just talked. Neither of us were ready for anything else. As we laid down to sleep, John faced me, a smoldering look in his eyes. I lifted an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head, smiling and closing his eyes. It took a long time for me to fall asleep, as I enjoyed watching John. He snored only slightly, which I found highly amusing and I wondered if John knew about it as well.

I was the first to wake up in the early hours of the morning. John was still fast asleep; his snoring had progressed to the sound of a loud chainsaw trying to sputter to life. Despite the loud and slightly painful sound of my boyfriend sawing logs, I smiled and got up from the bed. Straightening my robe and walking to the mini-fridge to the left of the bed. Reaching inside I grabbed a bottle of white wine and a white chocolate Hershey's candy bar. I then moved back to the bed and sat down on the end after grabbing a wine glass from a table sat up next to the refridgerator. Grabbing the remote, I turned on the T.V. that was located directly in front of the bed and flipped through the channels until I found Maury.

Soon after I started getting really into the show and kept resisting the urge to scream at the T.V. and the people's stupid misjudgments about who-was-whos-father-or-mother, John woke up. He stretched and sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his green eyes. He smiled at me and then eyed the wine and chocolate in my hands. With a grin, I handed the two items to him which he accepted gracefully.

As John started munching on the candy bar I stood back up and grabbed a towel, "I'm going to take a shower. The cruise ends tonight and I know Mrs. Hudson will fuss if I don't come back to the flat clean."

John laughed and nodded, "Alright, yell at me when you're done though so I can get in next."

"Will do," I smiled and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and setting my towel and clothes I had gathered from my suitcase on the counter. I looked at myself in the large mirror above the sink. I didn't know how I felt about myself. I always thought there was no need to form opinions because none of it mattered. However, I knew that look-wise people fancied me. I had high cheekbones, short curly hair, I was tall and thin, my eyes were a light blue-grey. Irene, a woman that was _almost_ as clever as me told me that I was every woman's dream man. I knew that I was also a male's dream man. I smiled at myself in the mirror and turned away, removing my clothes then turning the knob on the shower, making the water as warm as possible.

Once the water was satisfactory I climbed in and sighed as the steaming water ran over my body. I let my eyes droop and tilted my head back. My wet hair fell over my forehead. Sighing, I reached for the shampoo that came on the cruise. As I was lathering the liquid in my hair, I thought I heard thumps outside the bathroom, but I knew it was more than likely that it was just John doing something.

After my shower I climbed out of the tub and towel dried myself, then put my clothes on. I loooked in the mirror after I'd wiped the mist from the shower off and looked at myself, smiling at who was going to be waiting for me back in the mainroom. However, what I saw would forever make my stomach churn.

John was laying on the floor, his eyes filled with raw fear as a harpoon was pointed at his chest directly over the heart. I looked up at the man holding the deadly weapon to my boyfriend's chest. He was a black man with dark brown eyes. It was strange looking at his eyes- they were kind. There was no evil to him. It dawned on me that he was being forced to burst in and do what he was doing. With the man was four other large, burly black men. None of the others looked as the man with the harpoon did, but they all held guns and smirks.

At first I thought about making some kind of witty joke, but with John's life in danger I quickly decided against it.

"Hello Sherlock Holmes," One of the men smiled and stepped forward. I quickly looked him over. He was very tired as his eyes were cloudy and there were dark bags under his eyes. His hand was shaking, causing the gun in his hand to shake violently. "My name is Egbert and I've been sent here to fetch you and John Watson."

"Who sent you?" I asked hooking my arms behind my back and started pacing back-and-forth slightly.

"You'll find out soon, but that's not the point at the moment. We need to talk to you about what we're going to do once this ship gets to the harbor." Egbert responded watching me closely.

"Mmm and what's that?" I asked stopping my pacing and raising an eyebrow.

"You two have to come with us. The two of you will casually leave with us walking right there with you."

"And you actually believe that'll work? You do know who I am, correct?" I asked looking at John out of the corner of my eyes. He had closed his eyes and gone tense- beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Of course we know. We know your weakness also; it's John. You must know that we have our own ways of dealing with things and if you do one thing to screw this up he will die." Egbert growled and snapped his fingers. The kind looking man jumped and lowered the hovering harpoon to where it was touching the cloth of John's pajama shirt. John's eyes clenched closed tighter, but other than that, he didn't move a muscle.

"Okay, I'll cooperate." I said quickly. I wasn't taking too kindly to someone holding a sharp harpoon to my boyfriend's chest.

"Good. James, get the harpoon away from him and let him up." Egbert said to the man with the kind eyes. James nodded and lifted the harpoon up and away from John's chest. He got up quickly and ran over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and burying his face in my shoulder.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you at it, then. Once the ship reaches the harbor, we'll be waiting. And remember: No funny business." Egbert snapped his chubby, sausage-like fingers again and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Once I knew they were gone I pulled John away from me and looked him over. He cheek was reddened obviously from where one of the men had hit him, but as far as that and fear, he was fine.

"John what happened?" I asked.

Tears welled in his eyes. I had never knew John to be an overly-emotional man. He had been in the war, he'd seen things that I couldn't even comprehend and there he was, starting to cry.

"They knocked on the door saying they were room service. I opened it and there were the four men standing there. One of them hit me and another pushed me. I was going to yell, but they said they would kill you if I uttered a sound. Then they showed me the harpoon and I knew they were serious. I'm sorry, Sherlock." John whispered the tears spilling over.

"Don't be. It's okay now." I whispered, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of them killing you." John mumbled walking to the bed and sitting down on the end. He put his head in his hands, obviously trying to hide the tears from me.

I put my long, pale index finger on his chin and lifted his head up to where our eyes were meeting. His green eyes with my blue-grey eyes.

"You were trying to protect yourself and me." I whispered, "I'll never leave you or be angry at you for trying to help me. I'll never let you go. I want you to understand that, John."

John smiled at me and kissed my cheek quickly, causing heat to form on my cheeks. Never before had anyone that meant a lot to me kiss my cheek. The frivolous Irene Adler had, but she liked me, the feelings hadn't been mutual.

"So what are we going to do when we stop?" John asked looking at the door of our room nervously.

"We're going to go with them." I said simply and stood up swiftly, "Now go and get in the shower. We answer the doors for no one and we call no one. Understand?"

"Yes." John whispered and laid his head on my shoulder, kissing my cheek for a second time. His soft, warm lips lingered on my cheek as he walked away and closed the bathroom door behind his back. I felt myself tense up and stayed that way until I head the shower water start running.

Sighing I sat down on the bed and started watching the muted T.V. that John must've turned down when he went to answer the door. I didn't really care what was on as my mind was wandering elsewhere. The first thought that came to mind was the fact of what was going to happen once we got back to the harbor. There was no way I could let John be killed by my stupidity, so what other choice did I have? I did have some type of plan though, but I wasn't exactly sure if it'd work or not. I couldn't let John know that fact, though. I had to keep him thinking that I could get us out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours later the cruise ship pulled up to harbor in Dublin, Ireland. John looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I couldn't look back at him for long for fear of being found out. Instead I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. The two of us walked to the door together, our suitcases in hand, and then left the room.

To the right of the door stood two of the large, burly men. I looked down at their hands and saw one of them were holding a small hand gun. I noticed quickly that it was pointed right at John's side.

I gave his hand another small squeeze as the men came around us. They were the two that I didn't catch the names of, but I could tell they had cleaned up a lot. They seem more awake as the gun wasn't shaking in the man's hand.

People were crowded around us, but the men wouldn't let us out of their sight. It was obvious they _had_ to have us for something important, otherwise we wouldn't have met as much and the two wouldn't have kept such a close eye on John and I. If John and I coming with the men wasn't so important, the two wouldn't have brought guns in a place that contained many people.

Once the four of us were off the ship, one of the men that stood closest to me grabbed my shoulder and pushed me gently towards a small building to the left of the harbor. It was deserted with the roof collapsing in and a couple of the front windows busted.

"What are we doing here?" I asked stumbling over a couple of bramble bushes.

"Shut up!" One of the men growled and I suddenly heard John whimper and squeeze my hand roughly. I realized quickly that the gun had been put to his side. There was no way I could reason with the men or even talk to them because they knew how to keep me quiet and that was through John.

I remained quiet throughout the entire walk to the shack; John kept his hand tight around mine. I knew he feared what was to come and I had to admit that I was a tad frightened myself. I kept having a feeling that whatever was going to happen wouldn't turn out well.

The four of us arrived at the door of the shack. One of the men knocked three times and stood back. a couple seconds later the door opened, revealing Egbert. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, not speaking a word, but moving out of the way and letting the four of us through.

The inside of the shack was surprisingly clean. There were nice pieces of furniture sitting around the room.

"Finally you're here. What took you so long?" Egbert asked, breaking his own silence and moving around John and I, sitting down on one of the couches.

"We would've been here sooner, but the shits here slowed us down." One of the men that had brought us to the shack said, gesturing at John and I.

Quickly I looked around and tried to spot the gun that was trained on John. Not spotting it, I glared at the man and said, "Really? I think John and I were conveniently fast. Maybe if you weren't clinically overweight we might've gotten here faster, so don't blame us for your mistakes, it makes you look very unintelligent and lazier than you already are."

Egbert and the rest of the men looked at me with wide eyes. I knew I had surprised them and that would buy me some time to actually think of a way out of the situation John and I were in. Of course, that's what I thought I had achieved.

"Did you hear that, Arnold?" Egbert said a fake gasp sounding from deep in his throat.

"I did." Arnold responded eyeing me. I could see the anger in his eyes and I knew what I said wasn't going to go unpunished.

"I'll allow you one hit. Try not to get him in the face because boss won't be too happy if you do."

"Don't worry. The boss won't even notice." Arnold said and moved toward me, tearing John away and throwing him to the floor.

"No! Don't lay a finger on him!" John cried out as he hit the floor and tried to get back up to come to my aid, but Egbert had walked up and pinned him to the floor.

"Now do you want to be a smartass again or are you going to cut it out?" Arnold growled. He was about two heads taller than me, which hadn't really phased me until I knew just how much trouble I was in.

Of course, I couldn't _not_ say something offensive to Arnold, "I think I'd rather stay a smartass. I don't need the likes of _you_ telling me to cut it out."

"Well put it that way-" Arnold cut himself off and his fist suddenly met with my gut.

I felt myself lean forward, my hands clutching my gut. The pain hadn't yet registered in my brain. All I knew was that I had been hit and the outcome of it wasn't going to be good. Arnold pushed me further forward so I landed flat on my face. Slowly, I pushed myself back up, but as I moved the pain slammed into me full force. I gasped and clutched my gut again.

"Sherlock." John whispered to me.

Looking up at him, I saw he was holding an arm out to me. I took my left arm away from my slightly aching torso and grabbed his hand.

"Pathetic." Egbert growled at spat on me. He then turned to Arnold, "Better now?"

"A little, though I would've liked to have hit him harder." Arnold admitted glancing at me and offering a smirk; I glared back.

"Well don't worry, soon the boss will be here and we'll get to watch the fun. Sure it may not be the same as actually doing the dirty work, but we can't have everything. Now where is James?" Egbert asked.

"In the other room, sir." A younger man said. I looked quickly toward the source, as it wasn't a voice I had been familiar with. He look to be a tad younger than I, about twenty-one or twenty-two. He was Caucasian with a buzz cut and scruff on his chin. He hadn't had a shave in two nights, that was obvious. He was stressed out and it looked like he hadn't changed his clothes in weeks. It was also obvious that he wasn't in the shack just to be there; someone had forced him there.

"Go fetch him then, Harold!" Arnold growled.

"Of course, sir!" Harold exclaimed and scurried out of the sitting room.

"When exactly is the boss going to arrive?" Arnold asked Egbert, moving around John and I and sitting back down.

"He said soon, but you know how traffic can be. I'm anxious too, but imagine how well we're going to be rewarded."

"I know! And I'll finally be able to buy that goddamn car I wanted." Arnold exclaimed sounding like a little boy making his Christmas list.

I rolled my eyes at Arnold's stupidity and looked at John. He had moved next to me, still holding my hand. My right hand was still rested on my gut, that was now throbbing with the pain from the punch. Something was most likely wrong, but I couldn't focus on it then, I had to know what was going on around me.

Harold and James nervously entered the sitting room together. I suddenly noticed a medium sized scar above Harold's eyebrow; this told me he had probably tried to rebel, but payed for the consequences. They both had a kind look in their eyes. They were soft. They weren't hard and evil like Egbert and Arnold. I knew if I could get Harold and James in a room together with John and I for two minutes it would be enough to convince them to come with the two of us so we could escape.

"Ah finally. James I need you to tie Sherlock and his boyfriend up. After that don't let them out of your sight until the boss gets here. Harold, you go outside and keep watch for the boss. Let us know when he's coming." Egbert said noticing their presence but not even looking up at them.

James and Harold nodded, then James moved towards me as Harold left the shack.

"Where would you like me to take them?" James asked, his voice soft.

"Your bedroom, I guess." Egbert responded.

I looked at James in confusion. _His_ bedroom? So that would mean the shack was his. I searched deep in my brain trying to find some connection between maybe James and the boss. I knew we were about to be in the same room together so I had to get whatever answers I could out of him.

James nodded and walked up to John and I, grabbing John by the shirt and pulling him up. I followed closely behind as James led the two of us out of the sitting room and into an even smaller room which I immediately pegged as James' bedroom. There was only a small bed and a desk, which was cluttered with papers.

"Sit." He commanded pointing to his bed.

John and I obliged and sat down back-to-back while James went to his desk drawer and grabbed about a foot of rope, then walked over to us and tied our hands tightly together. I gritted my teeth because of how tight the ropes were. I knew that I didn't have much time until my hands would go numb because of the binds.

"Your name is James then?" I asked trying to make conversation. I had to be slow with this. I had to get him to trust me.

"Don't. Please don't talk to me. I can't get into trouble again." James mumbled moving away from John and I and sitting on the wooden chair by his desk across the room.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? We mean you no harm." I muttered, leaning forward as much as possible.

"The boss- he doesn't like me talking to the people. And Egbert told him that I was too kind to your friend." He answered, motioning toward John.

"Too kind? You held a harpoon to my heart! You could've killed me!" John exclaimed, yanking at our restraints and causing me to suck in a deep breath as the ropes rubbed harshly against my wrists. I closed my eyes, trying not to get too angry at his outbreak. I could wholeheartedly understand why he was angry, but he was also causing me precious time.

"John, quiet!" I whispered harshly, then turned back to James, "Listen, I can tell you don't want this, so why don't we help each other get out of here." I said quickly.

"You don't understand; the boss can find me anywhere."

"How? Let me help you." I said, suddenly hearing someone at the door and knowing that it was the boss. He was there and I didn't have enough time, but I still couldn't let myself give up.

"There's a chip inside me. Boss put it in when I was younger." He answered and something clicked in my mind. James was definitely related to the boss somehow.

"Who is he to you?" I asked, hearing the door open and then footsteps inside the shack, coming towards the room John, James, and I were in.

"He's my fa-" James was cut short as the door swung open.

A man that looked as if he were in his early forties or late thirties stepped in. A sinking feeling suddenly filled me. I didn't know what was going on and neither did John, as he had started to shiver against me. He leaned closer to me as if trying to hide himself from the man.

"What were you three talking about, James?" The man asked, his almost white looking eyes scanning the room, finally landing on the young man.

"Nothing, sir." James answered averting his gaze away from the man; it was clear James was afraid of him, which told me it was obvious that he was the boss, and he held tons of power over the people that were involved with him.

"You're a liar. I was told by Egbert that you haven't been a very good boy. Is this true?" He asked.

"I have been good! You told me that you didn't want a mark left on either of them though. I was just trying to do as you asked." James cried, falling to his knees as if the man standing in front of him were some type of deity, and if he didn't get his forgiveness then all would be lost.

The boss put a hand up and drew something from his back with his other hand. I quickly recognized it as a gun. I knew for sure James was going to die. The man had had enough of whomever James was to him.

"Come here, James." The boss said, holding a hand out for the young man. James sniffled and grabbed it, standing up taller as if he knew for sure he was going to die.

"You are no longer a son to me. You meant nothing to me." The boss said and put the gun to James' temple, pulling the trigger quickly. His blood spattered against the wall and his desk, coating all the papers in the crimson liquid.

John jumped as the sound of the shot filled the air. He had been a soldier in his time, but he knew that if this man could kill his own son, he wouldn't have a problem with killing us. At the time, the only thing I could ponder was

_why_ he had killed his own son. What had happened in the man's life that made him want to do it? Was he on some sort of drug? Did something so traumatic happen that he just decided to kill family? There were many questions rolling around in my mind, but no answers and it frustrated me to no end.

"God I'm happy to have that pest out of my hair." The boss said, spitting on James' body and looking at John and I, "Ah, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I've been waiting a long while for this- to have the two of you in my hands."

"Who are you?" I asked not wanting to play petty games.

"Teja McDougal." He answered flashing his smile as well as his rotting, yellow and black teeth.

"So what do you want with the two of us exactly?" I asked, trying not to look at Teja's disgusting teeth.

"I just want to see how your mind works, Sherlock. You see, I've read your blog and I must say, The Science of Deduction is quite fascinating." He answered crossing his arms over his chest and starting to pace in the tiny room.

"So what you're saying is you want to run _tests_ on me? Or perhaps I don't understand what you're saying. I mean, I've had biggest fans and admirers, but no one has ever wanted to run tests on me. I understand curiosity, but don't you think tests are just crossing the line a tad bit?" I asked knowing a confused look was present on my face. This man just wasn't being quite clear. I didn't know what he meant. If he just wanted me to run tests then why did he want to keep John alive? Unless they were using him as leverage to make me behave and not run away.

"You'll find out everything in due time, Mr. Holmes. For now though, it's time to relocate. This shack is too small and I think it's already starting to stink. James never was a clean man. I'll have Egbert fetch the car and Harold will bring the two of you out once I'm ready." Teja said, snapped his fingers and left the small bedroom.

"Sherlock what are we going to do?" John whispered at me. He was trying to be strong, but I knew he was already breaking. He was scared, I understood.

"We have to get someone's attention. Once our feet hit the grass, we have to try to get away. We're going to scream, kick, and punch; do you understand?" I asked not fully believing it would work, but I had to try.

"Yes." John responded and the two of us went silent as we sat in a tensed wait.


End file.
